A person watching television may have access to a large selection of television programming. Such television programming may be available across multiple channels and/or formats (e.g., scheduled programming, on-demand programming). An electronic programming guide (EPG) may be used to view current and upcoming television programming. With typical EPGs having an extensive list of channels and programming listings that extend over many days, navigating an EPG can be cumbersome.
In addition, various devices exist that can be used to receive and record television programs. In recent times, devices known as personal video recorders (PVRs) or digital video recorders (DVRs) have become commonplace. PVRs use a hard drive to record digital data that represents a television program. Various optical media and other forms of memory can be used to record television programs or digital representations thereof.
A typical manner in which a viewer is able access different portions of a recorded program is by scrolling forward or backward through the program stream, or by specifying a time to jump to in the stream. The scrolling may be referred to as fast-forwarding and rewinding, respectively. Linear navigation according to current techniques is time-consuming, often requires multiple button pushes, and can be non-intuitive. The viewer typically selects the scrolling options by pushing buttons of a remote control device. To select fast-forward, the viewer must select one button of the remote control device; to select rewind, the viewer must select another button the remote control device. Sometimes, a viewer has the option to select certain scrolling speeds. To select a particular scrolling speed, multiple button pushes are required, whether it be multiple pushes of the same button or pushing multiple buttons. Furthermore, specifying a time to jump to in the stream is not always intuitive and can involve an unacceptable amount of trial and error.
Thus, there is a need for improved navigation techniques for an electronic programming guide and recorded video. These and other needs are addressed by the present disclosure.